leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS096
/ |title_ja=VS ドンファン |title_ro=VS Donfan |image=PS096.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=8 |number=96 |location=New Bark Town Violet City |prev_round=Stantler by Me |next_round=Bellsprout Rout }} or (Japanese: VS ドンファン VS ) is the 96th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round begins with Professor Elm in the New Bark Town General Hospital. He is sad that he is injured, but his assistant says the real problem is that someone broke into his lab. The assistant says that at least the they had wasn't stolen. Suddenly, calls them with his Pokégear and says that may have stolen , but with his Cyndaquil he will catch . Professor Elm and his assistant are shocked to realize that has been taken too. Meanwhile, Joey returns Gold's Pokémon to Gold's mother, who says that Polibo is missing. Joey calls Gold and tells him, and Gold sets out to find Polibo. Gold fails to find Polibo, so he decides to stay on Silver's trail. Meanwhile, Silver sees his wanted poster and does a double take. In Violet City, a thief steals Earl Dervish's package and escapes on his . Gold is buying a rice cake, but when the thief passes by his rice cake gets covered in dirt. Enraged, Gold chases after the thief. Earl asks Gold to recover his bag for him. Gold continues chasing the thief and says that all the thief needs to do is buy him a new rice cake. The thief orders Donphan to attack, so Gold retaliates by having Aibo use . This causes Donphan to get confused and crash into a wall, defeated. To thank Gold, Earl buys him a huge stack of rice cakes. Earl then tells Gold that Professor Elm's assistant is coming to Violet City. Meanwhile, and Professor Elm are having a conversation about Gold. Professor Oak says he is worried, because Gold is even more hotheaded than . Back in Violet City, Gold says that he needs to get some results or Professor Elm's assistant will yell at him for taking Exbo. He asks the thief if he has seen Silver, but the thief hasn't. Luckily for Gold, a nearby girl has seen him. She tells Gold that Silver is at Sprout Tower. Major events * Professor Elm finds out that has taken . * Gold learns that Polibo is missing. * Gold stops a thief from stealing Earl Dervish's package. * Gold finds out that Silver is at Sprout Tower. Debuts * Earl Dervish Pokémon debuts * * ( 's) Characters Humans * * * * Professor Elm * Joey * 's mother * Earl Dervish * Professor Elm's assistant * Thief * Food salesmen Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Polibo; 's; flashback) * (Exbo; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; new; released) * ( 's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Joey's) * (Thief's; multiple) * ( ) * (drawing) * Trivia * The VIZ Media title of this round comes from the phrase "#1 fan". Errors *In the Chuang Yi version, the Sprout Tower is called Bellsprout's Pagoda. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Donphan |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 96 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS096 fr:Chapitre 96 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA096 zh:PS096